


Don’t be a Nuisance

by iuliavo



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Devil is the biggest sub in history lmao, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom king dice, sub devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuliavo/pseuds/iuliavo
Summary: The Devil disappears during his heat and everyone is confused. Everyone except Dice.





	Don’t be a Nuisance

Dice didn’t remember much after that. His mind had been mostly wiped by his own flustered boss, it was probably for the best anyway. However the parts and bits that remained engraved in his photogenic mind, the parts he did remember... Those, those were to be hidden away and saved for later. Dice ceased his meandering and picked up the posh broom, sweeping away at the dust and cigar particles in his dozing boss’s office. 

-

It was exactly a week ago, when the odd events began. Nobody in the casino was really sure how heats worked, but everyone knew the boss was experiencing one. A sickeningly sweet scent wafted from his quarters and swirled around the casino, interrupting some of the patrons. Men complained to their wives about popping erections beyond their control, women fretted and fanned themselves with obnoxious fans. The staff was in disarray, Dice especially. Mangosteen was permanently seated at the Devil’s door, just for the beast’s own safety. The door was locked however, meaning nobody could get in. Except Dice. Dice had the second gold encrusted key entrusted to him by his very own boss. But he knew not to dare use it. Not now, not when things were so... awkward.

The others stared at Dice with a cold glare every time he stepped onto the floor, all aware of his obvious hesitation. “You gotta see what the matter is boss.. I can’t stand that damn smell urging me on...” Wheezy’s anxiety ridden words, Chip’s worried glances, Phear Lap’s continuous nagging, everything. Everything sat and sagged atop Dice’s shoulders, causing him to break down and approach that god forsaken door finally. Mangosteen was dismissed and happily made off toward the salad bar to quench his never ending hunger. Now it was just Dice and the dark mahogany door. 

He slowly shifted through his key ring until he found the single gold key, shakily raising it up to the keyhole in the door. He unlocked it painfully slow, his eyes now a bright emerald as he stared down at the knob. Pulling it open slowly, the room practically sucked him inside, the door shutting briskly yet softly behind him. 

The smell was borderline intoxicating now, Dice’s pants unconsciously growing tight as blood rushed to his neglected cock. He stumbled around aimlessly in the darkness, a few lit candles being his only source of light. 

Apparently the Devil was incredibly sensitive to light during this time.

Dice found himself slowly creeping down a flight of archaic stairs, torches sitting the walls. He held a dainty gloved hand up to his head as he neared the last flight, his mind now foggy with that damn scent. The scenery however grew impossibly worse as he entered a cozy yet small chamber.

He let out a small ‘Oh’ at the sight of his boss curled up on a circular scarlet bed.

The demon was awake and... humping? Rather rutting himself up against a thick pillow, his expression hidden from view. Dice practically melted as he gazed over his boss’s vulnerable frame, the demon hadn’t noticed him it seemed. 

Dice absentmindedly tugged his cock out of his violet slacks and began to please himself to the rather explicit sight before him, his other hand resting against his cheek. He recognized where the scent was coming from now, it was the little pink slit between his boss’s thighs. He knew his boss was a shapeshifter, but something like this took Dice aback.

He took a few more steps until he was right in front of the bed, his soft green eyes studying every little feature on his superior. The Devil had shifted not only his genitals, but his size apparently too, seeing as he was a good meter shorter than Dice now. Dice simply smiled at this, his hand stroking even quicker as he bit down on his plushy bottom lip. 

How impossibly adorable? 

He hadn’t even known his boss was capable of being something other than a terrifying bastard. Or crybaby at that. 

The Devil continued to voraciously hump the pillow until a feminine moan seeped out his mouth, announcing his orgasm. Dice squirmed as his own climax grew closer, watching the light pink fluid squirt out of his boss’s cunt and carelessly onto the bed sheets.

Oh what a perfect sight.

“Didn’t take you to be such a squirter Boss.” Dice mentally cursed at himself for not realizing his mouth already working, but he kept a smile up too just in case. Just in case his boss shrieked in fury at his peeping. Just in case his boss killed him on the spot for intruding into his territory. Both of which didn’t arrive. 

The little demon turned around quickly at the sound of his voice and met Dice’s lust filled orbs, his bottom lip trembling as he clutched onto the pillow pitifully. “Dice...” His voice was high and his face contorted into that of pain and desperation, more tears sliding down his already rosy furred cheeks. Dice came at that exact reaction, an arrow being stabbed straight through his heart by Cupid himself. Why the fuck was that so cute???

Probably because it was incredibly uncalled for, but nonetheless Dice was loving this new version of his boss. 

His seed shot out onto his employer’s own face repeatedly, painting a lovely picture. Dice felt a tad guilty but felt his nerves ease when the Devil began to lick and clean himself like a cat, lapping at Dice’s own release. The beast’s tongue grew adventurous however and made it’s way onto Dice’s still hard cock, little gray fingers wrapping themselves around the thick appendage gracefully. Dice relished in the teary eyed look his boss gave him below, his lips suckling and kissing his tip. Dice hummed and brought a hand up to stroke the Devil’s head and horns. 

Speaking of horns, they weren’t as big and pronounced as they usually were, and were now a more milky white than gray. Another factor that added to the cuteness level perhaps. 

Dice grabbed ahold of the little horns and quickly flicked the Devil off his pulsating dick, pushing the other down gently into the covers and pillows. The Devil mewled Dice’s name pitifully, his fingers dipping down into his heat to finger himself. Dice swatted his hands away and replaced them with his own, the Devil nearly screaming out in ecstasy as Dice’s bigger forefinger and thumb teased his bits. 

Dice’s index felt around inside as his thumb teased his sore clit, his other hand reaching up and digging into the soft fur of the Devil’s chest. Sure enough he found a nub and pinched it roughly, another harsh and girlish whine tumbling out of the demon’s mouth as his nipples were toyed with. “Dice! S-Stop playin with me...” The Devil’s soft yet needy voice brought Dice out his foggy sexy induced haze, their eyes finally meeting. 

The Devil continued to pant and whimper softly, his hips bucking onto Dice’s hand clumsily as he searched for some sort of stimulation. “P-Please. I need it.” Those four words were all Dice needed to hear. 

His arms worked on autopilot, one holding the Devil’s fluffy hip and the other positioning his lilac colored cock against the Devil’s small slit. It was going to be a very tight fit, with his boss’s smaller stature and Dice’s already above average sized dick. There was bound to be pain on his boss’s end, and Dice wasn’t sure if he wanted to see his little doll in pain. 

He prodded his tip against the slick little entrance, his dick surprising being accepted. Dice shimmied his way in carefully, gauging his boss’s face for any sighs of discomfort. The demon simply sobbed and whispered sweet nothings, his clawed fingers clutching Dice’s own gloved hands like a child. 

Dice began a slow yet heavy pace, dragging himself out to the tip and slamming back in, causing the little beast to whine and cry out in absolute bliss. Dice clutched those furry hips with fervent need, his own eyes clouding up with tears of euphoria. “Fuck boss, you’re so perfect.” Dice bit down hard onto his lip as he thrusted with zero abandon, eyes shutting as he neared his climax. 

A small voice shattered his lust induced mind. “I love you!” A volley of ‘i love you’s’ tumbled out of his lover’s open mouth, his yellow eyes half lidded and trained onto Dice’s own emotionally green ones. “I love you too Boss.” Dice choked out a moan as he came, his hot seed spurting out and inside the little devil before him. The Devil keened and announced his own orgasm shortly after, more pink fluid bubbling out and onto the bed sheets below. Dice watched the show with love hazed eyes, his fingers brushing some tears away from the flushed face of his boss. He pulled out with a sickening squelch, his own and his boss’s fluids mixing together as they seeped out of his worn out opening. The room grew foggy and Dice’s head began to spin, before he settled down softly onto the pillows. 

He awoke the next morning in his own bed, confusion painting his features. 

-

Again, he didn’t remember much else. The Devil slept mostly now, probably easing his tired nerves from the whole ordeal. Dice didn’t know, nor did he really try to care. It felt like a dream anyway. 

The Devil would never return his feelings.


End file.
